robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chappie
Chappie is the eponymous robot protagonist of the science-fiction film CHAPPiE. Created by robotics expert Deon Wilson using a revolutionary new A.I. system installed aboard a damaged SCOUT Police Robot, Chappie is capable of thinking for itself and making its own decisions. History Deon Wilson, a robotics engineer working for Tetravaal Tactical Robotics, designs a revolutionary new artificial intelligence program capable of learning and acting on its own. While a groundbreaking discovery, Deon's boss Michelle Bradley refuses to let him test this new A.I. on one of Tetra Vaal's police robots. Undeterred, Deon goes behind the CEO's back, stealing a damaged robot - SCOUT-22 - which is due for the scrap heap. On his way home, however, Deon is kidnapped by a group of gangsters, Ninja, Yolandi, and Amerika, who threaten to kill him unless he reprograms a police robot to fight for them. Deon installs the new software into the damaged robot, which responds with childlike terror upon powering up. Deon and Yolandi calm the robot, teaching it words and naming it "Chappie". Despite Deon wanting to stay with the robot, Ninja forces him out of their hideout. Ninja's gang only has a few days to pay a debt of 20 million rand to Hippo, a powerful gangster. Yolandi sees Chappie as a child and wants to mother him, but Ninja grows impatient with his development due to both the impending deadline for the debt and Chappie's irreplaceable battery running out, giving him only days to live. Ninja tries to train Chappie to be a gangster by leaving him to fend for himself in a dangerous neighbourhood. After being wounded by thugs, he is followed by Vincent Moore, who plans to deactivate all Tetravaal weapons except for his own creation, the MOOSE. Vincent successfully extracts the guard key for his own use, but the traumatised Chappie escapes and returns to the hideout. Yolandi scolds Ninja for this mistreatment, but he manages to earn Chappie's forgiveness by training him in martial arts and weapon handling. Ninja and Amerika trick Chappie into stealing cars for them, and lie about needing the money to replace his dying body. At Tetravaal, Vincent uses the guard key to upload a virus shutting down all police robots including Chappie. Johannesburg's criminals immediately start rioting in the streets, and Deon brings Chappie to the Tetravaal factory to fix him. After being restarted, Chappie notices a helmet used to control MOOSE. At the hideout, he re-engineers it to allow him to transfer his consciousness into a computer, so he can change bodies when his current one dies. Ninja's gang uses Chappie to raid a police van and steal money, which is caught on the news, prompting Tetravaal to pursue him. When Chappie learns that Ninja's plan to acquire the body was a lie, he prepares to kill Ninja for betrayal. However, Deon arrives to warn them that Michelle Bradley has ordered that Chappie be destroyed. At that moment, the MOOSE robot (controlled remotely by Vincent) is launched to assassinate Deon and Chappie at the hideout, at the same time that Hippo arrives to collect his debt. Amerika and Hippo are killed in the ensuing battle, while Deon is mortally wounded. When Ninja is about to be killed, Yolandi sacrifices herself to save him and Chappie destroys MOOSE by detonating a bomb. Enraged by Yolandi's death, Chappie drives Deon to the factory, storms into an office, and fiercely beats Vincent close to death. He then transfers the dying Deon's consciousness into a spare robot through the modified MOOSE helmet. As Chappie's battery dies, the now-robotic Deon wirelessly transfers Chappie's consciousness into a deactivated police robot nearby. Deon and Chappie go into hiding as the police discontinue their contract with Tetravaal. The grieving Ninja finds a flash drive marked "Mommy's Consciousness Test Backup", which contains a copy of Yolandi's consciousness that Chappie took while testing the device on her. Chappie hacks into Tetravaal's manufacturing facility, builds a robot resembling Yolandi, and uploads the drive's contents. Personality Chappie possesses intelligence and mannerisms similar to humans. His personality is much like that of a child as he is shown to be deeply curious and also excitable. He also displays some rebellious tendencies, much like a teenager, such as when he becomes angry toward Deon when learning about his fused battery and later when he realises that Ninja was only using him to try and steal money. Overall, Chappie's personality is pure and innocent; he values the lives of those close to him, going out of his way to save both Deon and Yolandi after they are mortally wounded and angrily beating Vincent after his attempt to kill him. In spite of his hatred for Vincent, Chappie refuses to kill him as he realises that all life is precious. Category:Movie Robots Category:CHAPPiE Category:War Machines Category:Sentient Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animatronic Robots Category:CGI Robots